1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonding method for individually connecting inner leads provided on a film and electrodes of semiconductor elements.
2. Prior Arts
In conventional bonding methods in which inner leads provided on a film are bonded individually to electrodes of a semiconductor element, the positional matching of corresponding inner leads and electrodes are conducted by way of pattern recognition so that the positioning of the leads and electrodes can create an average amount of discrepancy.
Meanwhile, the number of inner leads which are displaced from their normal positions on films is generally several percent per lot. As a result, if the positional matching is performed under the above-described circumstances (wherein the inner leads and electrodes have an average amount of positional discrepancy), the inner leads and the centers of corresponding electrodes are seriously out of alignment. Such misalignments are defects, and the yield of the bonding work drops.